The Twins Younger Sister AU
by Firetype55
Summary: Check the first chapter!
1. The idea

Meet Sarah Pines, a very young sister to Dipper and Mabel Pines, both Age 14. She is a lot like Dipper, but also sometimes like Mabel. She takes after her older brother, hunting the paranormal in their town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. She doesn't know much about what happened when her older siblings first came to this town, other than her brother finding the journal. She has always been fascinated by it, but her brother rarely lets her see it. So, she convinces him to let her use it for a few days, and things go crazy around the mystery shack.


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Pines

"Dipper? Come out come out wherever you are!" 8 year old Sarah Pines calls out.

"You gotta find him, Flare." Mabel Pines says, using Sarah's nickname.

"I hate that nickname, Mabes!" Sarah angrily says.

"Wait, is that a pine tree hat I see?" Sarah says. She grabs the hat and the owner, 14 year old Dipper Pines come up with it.

"Haha, you found me!" He says, playfully hitting her on the shoulder.

"Can we go on a monster hunt?" Sarah asks hopefully.

"Not today kid, I've got summer homewo-" he starts until Mabel interrupts him.

"More like you've got to study the journal even more! You never take Sarah on monster hunts, yet you let me come! Why is that, dippingsause?"

"Um... because... umm... okay I got nothin. One hunt kid, that's it. Deal?" Dipper says to the nearly-bursting 8 year old.

"Deal! Yay I get to go on a monster hunt! Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" Sarah says, jumping up and down.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" Mabel joins in.

"Okay, calm down kid. You're normally like me! What's up with the Mabel-like personality change?" Dipper inquires.

"You've known me for 8 years, Dip! It's my usual personality! Kinda like a mixture of both your personalities!" Sarah says, running up to the attic. "Now come on! Let me get my outdoor clothes on and then we can go!"

~15 minutes later~

Sarah comes back down the stairs wearing something like dipper would wear, except for the flip-flops that adorned her feet, as well as the fedora with a wheel on it on her head.

"I'm ready!" Sarah eagerly says.

"How do you get ready that quick, Sarah?" Mabel asks. "It takes Dipper at least half an hour to get dressed!" She laughingly teases.

"It does not!" Dipper defends.

"Come on, grab the journal and let's go!" Sarah says, running out the door.

"How does she do that without getting tired?" Dipper wonders aloud.

"Oh come on, Dip. Don't wanna keep the ticking time bomb waiting, do we?" Mabel says teasingly.

"True. Just let me grab the jour-" Dipper says as he turns to where he left it to discover that it wasn't there. "She already grabbed it didn't she?" He asks Mabel.

"Yep!" She confirms, walking outside.

"Dipper you coming?!" Sarah yells into the shack.

"Yah yah yah, I'm right here!" Dipper says, walking out and noticing the journal in Sarah's hands. "Give me that!" He says.

"No way! I wanna look through it to find the monster we should hunt!" She says, opening the journal. "Oooooooo gnomes?" She says, finding the gnomes page.

"No way!" Both Mabel and Dipper say at the same time.

"Why not?" Sarah asks.

"Well, when dipper found the journal, we discovered my first boyfriend here in gravity falls turned out to be a bunch of gnomes, and they're total jerk!" Mabel says.

"Ooo, what about the hide behind?"

"Tried finding it, can't find it." Dipper says.

"Hmmm... what about a gremloblin?"

"No way! NO. WAY. Too dangerous! I don't want Grunkle stan to kill me for getting you hurt!" Dipper says.

"Ok... hmmm.. what about this thing? It's a fairy!" Sarah mentions.

"Ehh, not that dangerous, so sure!" Dipper says.

"Come on, let's go find a fairy!" Sarah and Mabel shout, running off.

"Ugh... girls..." Dipper says as he follow them into the forest.

~time skip!~

"Nothing! We've looked everywhere!" Sarah says in disappointment.

"Woah, is that a tiny hat?" Sarah says as she grabs it, revealing...

"JEFF?!" Both Mabel and Dipper shout.

"Hey hey hey! Get this kid off of me!" Jeff says. "Oh look... it's Mabel and her stupid brother! And some kind of, like, younger version of both of them combined... huh." He notices.

"NO WAY! A GNOME! AWESOMEEE!" Sarah shouts.

"What, you never seen a gnome before?" Jeff asks.

"Nope!" Sarah says, picking him up by the leg.

"Ow ow owww!" Jeff grumbles.

"Woah there kid!" Dipper says, taking Jeff from the 8 year old's grasp.

"Thanks Dipper, but who is that kid?" Jeff asks.

"Our younger sister! Jeff, meet Sarah Pines!" Dipper says to the surprised gnome.

"Well!" Jeff says, holding a small hand out towards the excited young girl. "I'm Jeff! One of many gnomes in the forest!"

"Pleased to meet you Jeff!" Sarah says, shaking his hand.

"So, what are you kids up to at this time of day?" Jeff casually asks.

"We're hunting for monsters to get this little one off my back about going on a monster hunt with us." Dipper says, pointing to the young girl who was staring at Jeff in fascination.

"Kinda creepy, ain't she?" Jeff mutters.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sarah screams, walking up to Jeff with fire in her eyes and a fist curled up.

"Wha - what did I just do?" Jeff screeches.

"You just activated Flare. She's a dangerous little kid, Jeff." Mabel says.

"Woah there, Sarah. Calm yourself!" Dipper says, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Wa? Oh... sorry..." Sarah says, seeming to come out of a trance of some sort.

This kid might come in handy... Jeff thought to himself.

"So, you wanna see our cave?" Jeff asks Sarah.

"Woah there Jeff, she's under our care, and I'm gonna answer for her. No." Dipper says plainly.

"Awww come on, Dip!" Sarah says.

"Yeah, you'll be with her when she's there, kid!" Jeff says.

"Ok fine!" Dipper says, giving in to the younger girl's puppy dog eyes.

~time skip!~

"Here we are! The gnomes cave!" Jeff says, signaling to another gnome.

"I have to tell the gnomes to not attack, gimme a few." Jeff says, walking away with the other gnome.

"So, Jason Ritter, you see that younger girl over there?" Jeff says, motioning to the younger girl who was running around the cave.

"Yeah? So?" Jason Ritter says.

"She could be useful. But we can't get to her without her older siblings attacking us. So, here's the plan. You and a bunch of others will attack the twins, dragging them back to the shack, while we tie up the girl. She won't be much of a problem! If we tell her to stay quiet, I'll bet she'll listen." Jeff says, and Jason agrees to this. "Now, get a bunch of other gnomes and attack!"

Meanwhile, Dipper was barraged with a million questions from Sarah.

"Why haven't you told me about these guys before? Why aren't we studying them?" Sarah asks.

"Ok, rather not answer a million questions, Sarah." Dipper says. Jeff then comes back over.

"So, they won't attack, as long as you don't provoke us." Jeff says.

"Like we would provoke you on purpose!" Dipper says. Unknowingly, they were being watched by a group of gnomes.

"Hey! I've got a joke!" Sarah says.

"Oh no please don't Sarah..." Dipper mutters.

"What do you call a little man? A gnome!" Sarah says, ignoring Dipper.

"Annnnddd 3, 2, 1, provok-" Dipper says as he is hit on his head from behind, hearing Mabel hit as well. Just before he loses consciousness, he is aware of Sarah being tied up.

~time skip~

"Di- dipper? Wake up." A voice calls out to him. He wakes up to find the multi bear in front of him and his sister.

"Multi bear! Wait where's Sarah?!" Dipper says.

"I do not know, I found you here, along with your sister. I can't wake your sister though." He says.

"Yo mabel, wake up! The gnomes kidnapped Sarah!" Dipper says. Of course, that works, because in a split second Mabel is up and about to punch the multi bear before Dipper stops her.

"He's a friend, don't hurt him." Dipper says.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go get Sarah back!" She says.

~Back at the gnome cave~

"Let me go, you jerks!" Sarah screams, but the gnomes just shush her.

"This is gonna be perfect! Time to start the marriage ceremony!" Jeff says, but is interrupted by a certain young girl breaking her bonds with hidden blades and coming towards Jeff with fire in her eyes and hidden blades up her sleeves.

"You... do not know... WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU HAVE UNLEASHED A FORCE MORE POWERFUL THAN YOUR PUNY GNOME BODIES!" Flare roars.

"O-oh dear... I may have forgotten to calculate the factor into the equation... hehehe..." Jeff says to the cowering gnomes.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING THAT WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS FOR THE REST OF YOUR INSIGNIFICANT LIVES?!" Flare roars at Jeff. She then proceeds to throw Jeff against the wall with merely a hit.

"Woah! Oww... this kid's stronger than I thought!" He says to himself.

~In the middle of the forest~

Both Dipper and Mabel hear a yell that sounds exactly like Flare.

"Uh oh! Jeff's in trouble now!" Mabel says.

"We need to calm her down before she kills a gnome!" Dipper says, now running.

They arrive at the gnome cave to find Flare throwing Jeff against the wall.

"Sarah! Calm down!" Dipper says, rushing into the cave without a second thought. He puts a hand on her shoulder, but it does nothing.

"Oh dear... that's not good!" Mabel says, joining the fray.

"Sarah, you're gonna kill someone!" Dipper shouts, which brings Sarah back for about 5 seconds before going back to Flare mode.

"Hmmm... I wonder... " Dipper muses.

"Hey Mabel, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dipper asks Mabel.

"Let her come on our hunts from now on? Yep." Mabel says.

"Hey Sarah! You can come on our monster hunts from now on, just calm down!" Dipper shouts to her. That does the trick, bringing Sarah back in control of her actions. She faints from exhaustion, after which Dipper grabs her, hoists her over his shoulder, and motions to Mabel to leave.

~Back at the Shack~

"Grunkle stan! Sarah fainted!" Dipper calls into the TV room.

"What?!" Grunkle stan yells, coming into the hall to see Dipper carrying a passed out Sarah, with Mabel behind him. "Bring her in, and put her on the couch!" He commands, which Dipper does gladly. "Did she tire herself out, or?"

"She turned into Flare, for much longer than ever before. Made her pass out after we got her calmed down, so I carried her back here." Dipper explained.

They hear a tired voice call out for Dipper. "Well, at least she's awake!" Dipper says as he walks over to her. "Hey Sarah, how you feeling?" He asks the tired 8 year old.

"Tired... hurting... what happened?" Sarah asks.

"You turned into Flare for a much longer time than usual, which tired out your body. You passed out, so I carried you back." Dipper softly explains.

"Oh... sorry dip..." Sarah softly replies.

"Hey, don't worry about it... I'm just glad you're safe." He says quietly.

"I wanna go to bed..." Sarah says tiredly.

"Okie doke, come on sleepy head, let's get you up to the attic." Dipper says, gently picking her up and carrying her to her bed in the attc. "Here ya go, you can sleep until dinner, okay with you?" Dipper says.

"Yep.." She says softly, already falling asleep.

"Good night Sarah..." Dipper says, covering her with a blanket and giving her a stuffed animal to hug.

"Night dipper..." Sarah says as she falls asleep. Dipper goes downstairs to a worried Mabel.

"Is she okay?" She asks.

"Yep, just tired. I put her in bed and told her she could sleep til dinnertime. She's fast asl-" Dipper says as he's cut off by a scream.

"Sarah!" The twins screech. They run upstairs to find a very panicked Sarah, clutching her stuffed animal to her chest tightly.

"Are you okay?!" Dipper asks.

"Nightmare... triangle thing... told me to watch out... aughhh!" Sarah mumbles as she starts crying.

"Oh no... Mabel, meeting time!" He says, walking away from the panicked 8 year old to talk with Mabel.

"She saw bill! This isn't good..." Dipper says nervously.

"Wait what?! But how?" Mabel says.

"He is a DREAM demon, Mabel... he's gonna use her to get to us to make us make a deal we'll regret!" He says, before walking back over to Sarah. "Hey, I've got an idea! Why not hang a dreamcatcher over your bed?" Dipper says.

"Really?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, to catch the bad dreams so only good ones are in your mind!" He says, pulling out a dreamcatcher. "There we go!" He says as he hangs it above Sarah's bed.

"Thanks Dipper." She says as she hugs him.

"You're welcome, Sarah. Now go back to sleep, we want you to be nice and energetic so you don't do what I did once and make a bad choice while sleep deprived." Dipper says, choosing his words carefully.

"Ok... night Dipper..." She says before falling asleep.

"Night Sarah..." He says, as he and Mabel walk downstairs.

"Ok, that should take care of that... but I'm kinda tired out too..." Mabel says.

"KIDS, DINNER TIME!" stan shouts.

"Better wake Sarah up." Mabel tells Dipper.

"I'm going, I'm going." He says, going to wake Sarah up.

~time skip~

"Alright kids, time to hit the hay, Sarah's all tired out." Stan says as he points at a sleeping Sarah next to Dipper.

"Yep, I agree." Dipper says with a yawn.

"Lets go. Dipper, grab Sarah." Mabel says.

"Okay." Dipper says as he grabs Sarah and follows Mabel up the stairs to the attic. "Night Sarah, night Dipper." Mabel says after they put Sarah in bed and get their pajamas on.

"Night Mabel, Night Sarah." Dipper says, getting into bed. It's been an exhausting day... for all of us... Dipper thinks to himself as he turns and looks at the wall. He then falls asleep after a lot of thinking about that day.


	3. Chapter 2: Birthday Girl!

"Kids, get up!" Stan yells up the stairs at 9 o'clock sharp, as usual.

"We're comin stan, we're comin." A tired voice calls out, a voice soon revealed to be Dipper as he walks down the stairs, followed by Mabel and Sarah.

"Ugh... I'm so tired... why does grunkle stan do this to us?" Sarah wonders aloud.

"Because he needs us to work at the Shack, remember?" Mabel tells Sarah in a tired voice.

"Oh yeah..." Sarah says. Secretly Mabel and Dipper share a knowing wink.

They arrive downstairs to a dark room.

"What in the?" Sarah says, before being scared by everyone yelling "Surprise! Happy birthday Sarah!"

"You remembered! Yay!" Sarah yells, hugging Stan.

"How could we forget? You are the youngest after all! And guess what! We planned a special surprise for you!" Stan says to the now 9 year old girl.

"Close your eyes and follow the sound of my voice." Dipper says.

"Okay!" Sarah says happily.

~time skip!~

"We're almost there, keep going, oh watch out for that root, annnnddd open them!" Dipper says to Sarah, who opens her eyes to find that she, Dipper, mabel, and Wendy were in the forest.

"Huh? I don't get it..." Sarah mumbles.

"Monster hunt?" Dipper says to her.

"I get to go on a monster hunt?! COOL!" She says, hugging Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy. "Thanks guys! This is the best day ever!"

"Well, we're hunting for a monster that even I have no clue what it is, but it's been plaguing the town for a few weeks now and I intend to find it!" Dipper says, ruffling Sarah's short hair.

"Hey! Don't mess up my hair!" Sarah complains, shaking her hair until it is pointing to one side of her head and is out of her face.

"Now then, let's look at the evidence!" Dipper says, pulling a file out from his jacket and handing it to Sarah to read.

"Let's see here... stolen meat and vegetables... it's an omm- omni- omni-" Sarah tries to say.

"Omnivore?" Wendy says.

"Yeah that. Also, a strange shape has been seen in many a window, kinda like a monkey, but more... demon-like... huh... that one I don't understand, but okay... what else... hmm... nothing useful on this sheet... or this one... or this o- wait what?! It's a picture of it!" Sarah says, showing them an image in the article.

"Dude, that thing is creepy!" Wendy says.

"You can say that again." Sarah says.

"We need to fi-fi- AHHHH!" Dipper screams.

"What's wrong Dipper?" Mabel asks.

Dipper just points behind Sarah towards the creature behind her.

"It's the thing! RUN!" Dipper screams, pulling Sarah out of the way as it tries to grab her.

"No way am I running! Hidden blades!" Sarah says, stabbing the creature, making it reel back in pain. "Go! I got this! I have Flare still, remember?" She says, motioning towards the necklace she has hidden in her shirt.

"True... okay let's go Mabel, Wendy!" Dipper says, running off. The monster tries to follow, but Sarah stops it.

"Ohhhhh no ya don't!" She yells, hitting him with the blades again. At this point, the monster is just mad, and hits Sarah in the face. "Ohhhhh! You have no idea… what… you… just…. did!" She yelps as her necklace glows a bright red under her shirt. "RAH!" She shrieks as she goes full out Flare mode. "No one… and I mean NO ONE, messes with a Pines and gets away with it! RAHH!" She screams as she punches the monster directly in the face.

~Back with the others~

"Didya hear that? She just went full Flare on it. Ready with the cage, Soos?" Dipper says to his friend Jesus "Soos" Ramirez.

"All set, little bud!" Soos says, giving a thumbs up.

"SARAH! LURE THE MONSTER THIS WAY!" Dipper shouts towards the sound of the fight.

~Back with the monster~

"Come and get me, ya punk!" Flare shouts as she runs towards Dipper. The monster, of course, follows.

"Come on… come on…." Dipper says as he points to the cage. Flare jumps on top of the cage, and the monster, just walks right into it. Soos closes the door of the cage on it.

"Ok, calm down Sarah… calm down!" Mabel says as Flare climbs down. The necklace stops glowing and she goes back to normal.

"Okay, I'm calm. I'm calm…" Sarah says before collapsing on the ground.

"Andddd it happens again… She faints. Soos, get her into the pickup, please!" Dipper says, panic in his voice.

"Okay." Soos says, picking up the young girl and putting her into the pickup. "Everyone get in!"

~TIME SKIP~

Dipper walks into the shack behind Soos and immediately gets bombarded with questions from Stanley and Stanford.

"What HAPPENED?" is the first question from the two.

"Ummm… let's see… Monster found us, attacked us, Sarah told us to run, went full flare mode, led the monster into a cage, calmed down, fainted." Dipper tells them.

"Oh wow. You have got to be kidding me! On her birthday?! Wow." Stanford says, amazed.

"She's had worse birthdays, poindexter." Stanley says.

"Oh yeah? Name one!"  
"Let's see here… her 5th birthday when she broke her arm, her 6th birthday when none of her friends showed up… need I go on?" Stanley lists off.

"Oh… wow. This kid's had it hard…" Ford says.

"Try living with her since she was born! She's a handful!" Dipper says, before walking up to the bedroom. "Soos, is Sarah awake yet?"

"See for yourself." Soos says, stepping to the side.

"Dipper… that you?" Sarah says groggily.

"Yeah, it is. You feeling better?" He says.

"Kinda…" She says softly.

"Okay, well you ready to open your presents?" Dipper asks.

"Yeah." is the reply.

"Well come on!" Soos says, going back downstairs. Sarah gets up, walks downstairs and sees a table full of gifts.  
"Are these for me?!" She shouts with glee.

"Well duh!" Ford says.

"Here Sarah, this is from Mom and Dad." Dipper says, grabbing a gift from the top.

"Oooo!" Sarah says, grabbing it from him and unwrapping it.  
"Cool! Another ducktective novel for my collection!" Sarah says, putting it to the side.

"Dude, this one's from me!" Soos says, grabbing a small gift from the side. Sarah takes it and unwraps it to reveal…  
"Cool! Another pocket knife to replace the last 3 I broke! Thanks Soos!" Sarah says, hugging him.

"Hey, kid. This one's from me and the nerd hiding over there, because he doesn't wanna participate in the festivities." Stanley says, pointing at Stanford hiding in the corner of the room.  
"Oh come on Grunkle Ford! Don't be a party pooper!" Sarah says, dragging him over.  
"Ach stop it!" Ford says, trying to pull away from the strong 9 year old's grip. Sarah grabs the gift and unwraps it.

"Oh cool! A notebook!" Sarah says, looking at the way it looks like Journal 3.

"Hey Sarah, this one's from me!" Mabel says, grabbing a sticker covered present and giving it to her.  
"Wow… that's… a lot of stickers…" Sarah says, before carefully unwrapping it. "You're kidding me! The tiger stuffed animal?! But you love this thing!"

"Well, I have so many stuffed animals, losing one isn't that bad." Mabel says.

"Here Sarah. This one is from me. I hope you like it... " Dipper says, grabbing the last gift off the table and giving it to her. Sarah unwraps it.

"Woah! Is this the real journal? or…" Sarah asks.

"No, I copied all the pages, turns out Stan's old copier can copy invisible ink. I made the cover, with Grunkle Ford's help. Do you like it?" Dipper says, pulling out a blacklight and shining it on one of the pages, revealing the invisible ink.

"I LOVE IT!" Sarah shouts, hugging Dipper. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome, Sarah. Happy Birthday." Dipper says.

"Who's ready for cake?" Mabel shouts, pulling out a cake from a box on the counter.

"I am!" Sarah shouts.

"Okay then, cake time!" Stanley says, grabbing a knife from the drawer, and cutting a piece for himself before being stopped by Mabel.  
"Grunkle STAN! You know that the birthday kid gets the first piece!" Mabel says accusingly.

"Fine. Here ya go kid." Stan says, giving Sarah the piece of cake. She takes a bite of it.

"Oh yum! Chocolate cake with chocolate ice cream inside! Thanks!" Sarah says, taking another bite. After everyone has had cake, Sarah starts yawning, causing Dipper to say,

"Time for bed, the birthday girl is all tired out."

"I, *yawns* am not *yawns* tired out!" Sarah mumbles.  
"You yawned twice in one sentence… You're tired out." Mabel points out.

"Ok fine, I'll go to *yawns* bed." Sarah says, getting up and walking up the stairs to the attic bedroom. Dipper and Mabel follow closely behind her. "Night Mabel, night Dipper.." Sarah says as she gets in bed.

"Night Sarah." they both say, getting in their beds.

"Night Mabel." Dipper says.

"Night Dipper." Mabel says. _How long til Bill strikes us again?_ she wonders as she falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: The Infinity Sided Die!

Chapter 3: The Infinity Sided Die Strikes Again!

"Dipper! Grunkle Ford's wanting to see you!" Sarah yells up the stairs.

"Wait really?!" Dipper says, rushing down the stairs.

"Yep. And I do believe you remember this game right, Dipper?" Ford asks him, holding up the game Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons.

"Of course I do! It's my favorite game!" Dipper exclaims.

"Well I wanna teach Sarah here how to play. Mind helping me?" Stanford asks him.

"Sure! I always kinda wanted to teach her, but figured she would be like Mabel and not understand a single thing about it. Hey, remember the time Probabilitor the Annoying came to our dimension, and Grunkle Stan had to save us?" Dipper asks.  
"Of course I do. It was the second time my brother saved me…. in like, what? A week? A month? I have no clue." Ford says.

"Well let's go into the basement! I wanna show Sarah what got us into that mess!" Dipper says, motioning towards the snack machine.

"The snack machine? Why are we going there?" Sarah asks, oblivious.

"Oh that's right! We never told her!" Dipper says, facepalming.

"Never told me what?" Sarah asks.

"Oh! Why not show you?" Ford asks. He walks over to the snack machine and hits the buttons a, 1, 2, c, and 3. This causes the snack machine to open like a door.

"Woah! How long has that been there?!" Sarah asks.

"It's been there since the shack was built. Grunkle Stan just covered it with a snack machine." Dipper says.

"Wow! Is THIS where you live, Grunkle Ford?" Sarah asks him.

"Yep." Ford says, walking down the stairs.

"Come on Sarah!" Dipper says, following him.

"I'm coming!" Sarah yells, following Dipper and Ford.

~time skip~

"Woahhhhh! Cool! What is this place?" Sarah asks.

"This is my lab! Do you wanna see something that caused that problem Dipper and I were talking about upstairs?" Ford asks the girl.

"Yeah!" Sarah answers. Ford unlocks a cabinet and pulls out a black case. He opens it to show Sarah what's inside.

"It's an infinity sided die." Ford says.

"Woah! That's so cool and... impossible!" Sarah says.

"I said the same exact thing when he first showed this to me." Dipper says.

"These things are outlawed in 9000 dimensions! Wanna know why?" Ford asks. Sarah just nods her head.

"Look at those symbols. Infinite sides means infinite outcomes. If I rolled it, ANYTHING could happen. Our faces could melt into jelly. The world could turn into an egg. Or you could just roll an 8. Who knows!" Ford says.

"Or you could accidently summon Probabilitor the Annoying!" Dipper says.

"That's why I have to keep it in this cheap protective plastic case. And locked in a cabinet. Now! Time to start the game!" Ford says, putting the box in a bag full of dice, which he pulls the dice out of.

~time skip~

"Hey Mabel, ready to watch the 5th season finale of ducktective?" Stan asks.

"Of course!" Mabel answers. The clock chimes. "Viewing positions!" They both yell and run into the TV room to see...

The tv room is covered with graph paper! "Dipper! Can't you move this to another room?!" Mabel asks.

"No dice! We ran out of room in Grunkle Ford's lab and we're going for a world record!" Sarah says. "Now... DICE!" She says, rolling a die. "32! 7000 points damage!" Sarah shouts.

"Aww ya got me!" Both Dipper and Ford say.

"Sweetie, you wanna break a record? Your Grunkle Ford's already broken one for 'World's Nerdiest Old Man'!" Stan says, motioning to Ford.

"Grunkle Stan, it starts in a few minutes!" Mabel says. Stan goes to move a piece of graph paper and Ford stops him.

"Move that and pay the price." Ford says.

"What, 50 magical dwarf dollars?" Stan retorts.

"Don't you mock our fantastical monetary system!" Ford spits back.

"I'll mock all I want, it's my TV room!" Stan spits at him.

TO BE CONTINUED!  
 **Yes, I am a Prick for doing this you! A massive prick. Welp! This is Firetype55, and I need to go work on the orphaned twins AU! (Cuz I lost like, almost everything for that... heh heh... yeah)**


End file.
